Sammy's Angel
by Marvelicious
Summary: Taking her along with them was never in the plan, and neither was this. Blood!kink, underage, menstrual cunnilingus


It wasn't exactly an ideal solution. Then again, after the demons went for Jimmy's family again, killing his wife, it wasn't exactly like Claire had anywhere else to go. Dean wasn't thrilled with her hunting, but Sam figured that was to be expected, what with him having come so close to getting out.

But right now Dean was gone, off trying to locate an old contact of Bobby's for information that might have to do with their case. It was a total crapshoot and they all knew it, but at least he was potentially getting somewhere. The only things Sam was turning up were the same three websites, none of which were helpful in the least.

"Try widening your search of the birth records," Claire suggested from the bed, curled up loosely on her side as she watched Sam work.

"I widen it much more and just about everyone over the age of fifty in this town is going to show up," Sam grumbled in response, but he humored her anyway. "Nope, no dice. What now genius?"

She stuck her tongue out at him as Sam tuned, shutting the laptop behind him in exasperation. They had time to ikill/i before Dean got back. "Do orgasms really help cramps?"

"What?"

"Dean told me that once. Do they?"

"I guess," Sam replied, not entirely sure where she was going with this, "Why?"

"'Cause I'm on my period, and it hurts like hell," Claire replied, the kind of no-nonsense tone coloring her voice that she always adopted when she was in pain. She ducked her head, silvery-gold sheet of hair falling in front of her face momentarily before she looked back up at Sam, eyes wide. "I keep thinking about the first time I ever met you," Claire whispered, "the way you drank that demon's blood…" Oh god. How was it even possible for her to suggest what Sam thought she was suggesting while looking so freaking angelic?

"Get back Satan," he teased instead of replying to her. Plausible deniability… But his mouth was watering at the thought of tasting her, wetness and blood mixed up together in an unholy ambrosia.

"Please Sam? Dean never has to know," Her blue eyes glittered as she straightened up, expression already one of someone who knew they were about to get exactly what they wanted.

"You're fifteen." Sam offered up as his last bit of protest, unconsciously echoing her and sitting up that much straighter in his chair in anticipation.

Claire shook her head, as if he was being the stupid one, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to finally sit upright, facing Sam head on. "Yeah, and I know what I want. It's just sex."

"You're serious?"

"Less talk, more eating me out."

"You seriously need to stop eavesdropping on Dean," Sam told her, but he lowered himself to the floor, kneeling in front of Claire and parting her legs. She was so tiny underneath his hands, so deceptively fragile looking and much too tempting to resist. It couldn't hurt to show her a thing or two at least.

"Casa Erotica," She smirked back, apparently determined to make sure Sam knew she wasn't nearly as innocent as she looked.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Lay back and shut up before I pull out the duct tape."

"Kinky," Claire giggled, but she did as he told her, leaning back until she was propped up on her elbows to watch him.

Sam grinned, pushing her shirt up slightly, just enough so that he could lean in and kiss along the waistband of her jeans, feeling her stomach tense up underneath his mouth. He undid the button with his teeth next, running his hands all the way up the insides of her legs until just before her crotch and then steering them across the tops of her thighs until he could grab the sides of her waistband. She shivered slightly at his touch, her muscles flexing gently as he tugged her jeans off with the same slow strokes down the outside of her legs.

The little hiss of breath she made when Sam spread her legs further might have been the sexiest sound he'd ever heard in his life, but when he nuzzled her through the slightly damp fabric of her panties, the gasp that followed was even more so. "Mmm, Sam,"

"I haven't even started yet," he chuckled back, but it came out a lot gruffer than he'd intended. The coppery smell of blood was thick in all of his senses, so heightened to it from his past addiction. Sam was hard in his own jeans, cock full and pulsing with heat in simple anticipation of this.

He pressed another kiss to Claire's panties, which were already starting to soak through with blood, a matching heat against his face as he tried to draw it all out.

Finally though, Sam hooked a finger underneath the side of the cotton, tugging it to the side for further exploration. "So beautiful," He whispered, purposely blowing gently on his exhale just to see Claire squirm a bit, obviously wanting him to get on with it, yet still trying to stay quiet like he'd told her.

He nudged her legs open a bit further, taking in the sight of her crimson-soaked pussy wet and quivering for him. "Sam, come on," Claire protested, her cheeks flushed a gorgeous pink color as she watched Sam's progress, or lack thereof.

"Yeah, okay." Sam tugged her panties down, lifting one leg out of them at a time before surging back up between them. He caught Claire behind the knees, pulling her legs up and out to the sides as he grabbed her under her lower back for leverage.

She flopped back against the bed completely in surprise, Sam's sudden forcefulness driving her off balance, but it was with a rather pleased huff of breath as he buried his face in her without hesitation. "Oh my god," Sam dimly registered Claire gasping as he licked directly over her tiny clit before backing off a bit, teasing between the folds on either side before flicking at it again.

The taste of blood and arousal flooded his mouth, rich and heady. Sam could feel it all over his mouth, his nose, his cheeks, as he plunged into the wet heat, driving him insane.

"Good?" He panted against her skin, feeling Claire's thighs clench in time with the sensation.

"Y- oh, yeah." She sounded just as breathless, fingers wound tightly in the bedspread on either side of Sam's grip, knuckles brushing against his.

He dared a soft bite to her clit, sucking it into his mouth and wiggling his tongue against it, and Claire literally squealed, squirming in Sam's grip. He didn't let up, wanting to see just how far he could push her. Instead, Sam released one of her legs, untangling his arm to bring his fingers up to her soaking pussy. He released her clit momentarily, fucking into her with his tongue quickly; from side to side and then in growing circles, sucking up the blood as it flowed.

"Oh my – Oh my, Sam!" Claire clenched around him desperately, thighs tightening against the sides of his head, and Sam countered by sucking two fingers into his mouth quickly, plunging them into Claire just in time to milk her through the last of her orgasm. He pumped them up and down, not giving his little girl any respite as he resumed his attack on her clit with his tongue.

It was almost unbearable, the thick scent of blood, the taste, the feel of it filling his senses. Sam let go of Claire's other leg, letting her hook them around his shoulders instead as he dropped his other hand to palm himself through his jeans. Getting them off was a lost cause at this point anyway. He was so close…

Sam pushed his face into her dripping cunt even more forcefully, lapping up all the blood the he could with rough, erratic strokes of his tongue, sliding it up and down, and then in her beside his fingers again. Lick, suck, plunge – and that was it for him. He spilled into his boxers with an intensity he hadn't felt since he'd been fucking Ruby, even more urgent against Claire with his own climax, moaning it into the soft folds of her pussy.

"Oh," Sam felt his hair being tugged before he realized that Claire had grabbed him by the hair, tugging him into her as her hips jerked up against his face with the force of another orgasm. "Wow." She whispered just before she left him go, stilling again before going completely limp.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, somehow managing to make it up onto the bed beside her before he went completely boneless as well.

"How're the cramps," he only remembered to ask a minute later, still a bit dazed sounding even to his own ears.

"What cramps?" Claire sighed, looking so utterly fucked out as she turned her head to look at Sam – but then her blue eyes widened, suddenly alert again.

"What?" Sam worried momentarily, entirely unwilling to get up, hoping it was nothing.

"Mmm," Claire answered, leaning in a bit to kiss at the corner of his mouth, soft tongue flicking out against his cheek. "Look at you; so fucking hot."

"Hey, language." He teased back halfheartedly, cock twitching excitedly when Sam realized that Claire had just licked her own blood off his face. Well fuck. "Sure your cramps don't need any more taking care of?" He offered, rolling onto his side to face her fully.

Claire's eyes did that sparkling thing again, a smirk hovering at the corner of her mouth. "Well, now that you mention it…"


End file.
